1000 dollars
by cjstar01
Summary: what if your handed 1000 dollars? what would you do with it? no spanking!
1. 1000 dollars

**ok here is something random.**

**EDWARD'S POV**

I walk in the house from the garage to meet my dad and mom in the kitchen with a huge smile on there face. ok... anyone else feels awkward? that when everyone else walked in. they had the same look on there faces.

_happiness... rainbows...ponies...rainbow ponies!? the hell!?_

is what came from jaspers head

well that's just...the hell is going on?

"umm?"

"guys were giving you each 1,000 dollars."

"*gasp*" was all you could hear from, well all of us. and yes even jasper, who is " the unemotional guy" gave a suspired look.

"um.. why?" I asked suspiciously.

"well we want some alone time" he said. ew! disgusting image!

"gaging over here" said Emmett. Rosaline playfully hit him, laughing.

Alice was smiling , while jasper was come but in his head he was screaming.

_why! who does that! just saying it out loud, for the whole world to see!...no!...just...no!_

"oookkkk " I say " to much info, dad. just too much"

"well you did ask" he say.

"here you go" said my mother. she handed us the money. "be back no later than 12:00 sharp. got it" she said.

"yes ma'am" said jasper. I just nodded my head because I was still shocked at what was going on.

"good. be GOOD all of you" she said be for opening the garage door.

**there. you guys just tell me if you want me to do more. also charmed is in here so ...ya. PS still in trouble. I'm just ding here without the internet. so f***ing boring. any way pleases like. **

** cjstar01**


	2. fighting

DING DONG!

I ring the doorbell. 30 seconds later the door opens up and there stands Melina.

"ugh. it's you" she says.

"well hello to you to" I say walking in.

"Wyatt! Chris! your ANOYING friend is here!"

you here some rumbling .

"get off of me jerk!"

you here some more rumbling.

"umm..."

"they might be having some type of fight. maybe you should go check it out. I really don't care." she grabs here jacket. " and tell them I'm leaving. and to lock the house up if they leave." and with that she's gone...with a boy. hum?

I walk up stairs and of course Wyatt and Chris was fighting.

"guys? guys? guys!"

"what" said Wyatt still wrestling Chris.

"I got good news"

"and?" said Chris trying to do a chock hold.

"well you guys are not listing to me so I'll use 1000 dollars myself." I say walking away. that got there attention.

"what" said Wyatt giving up and Chris able to flip him on his back.

"oh nothing"

"I win" said Chris. "now about this 1000 dollars we speak of, who gave it to you?"

"well his dad did. there like millionaires. the question is why"

"um, they wanted along time. together"

"ew! ew! ok! lets try to get that out your mind Chris" said Chris.

"no comment" said Wyatt.

"what ever lets go and get crazy"

"ok. just give me a second" said Chris


	3. music

"what should we do with this 1000 dollar?" I ask as Wyatt locks the house up.

"um.."

" how about we ..go to a concert?" said Chris. I looked at him.

"ok who are we going to see?" I ask.

"I don't know. why are you asking me the question? who is your favorite artist?" he said switching it around. we were getting in the car now.

"as if I'm just going to tell you"

"ooo! what if we guess. is it a girl or a boy?"

"girl"

"Britney Spears?"

"no"

"Taylor Swift?"

"no"

"Miley Cyrus?!"

"what!? why would you say that!? no!"

"ya Wyatt why would you say that? he obviously don't like Miley."

"well I like Miley"

"next answer"

"wait- did you just say you like Miley?"

"yes"

"can you say it again" he said pulling out his phone.

"no"

"fine. " he said putting it back in his pocket. " Selena Gomez?" I did not answer.

"ohh! Selena Gomez!"

"what ever" I say starting the car.

"don't worry, I like her to"

"so wait. I'm a loner?"

"yes" me and Chris said at the same time.

"so were do we go?"

"oh" said Chris pulling out his phone again " we go to new York new York." Wyatt looked at him. " what? I don't stalk her like the paparazzi."

"that's not what it looks like" said Wyatt.

"our we going to drive or are we going to orb" I asked wit a smirk on my face.

"orb" said Chris.

"ok"

"Wyatt"

"fine."

"wha hoo! wha hoo!" my phone ring. it's from Emmett.

"hello?"

"hey bro. were are you?"

"um.. at Wyatt's house"

"ok wait a sec"

then the phone hug up. 3 seconds later Emmett and jasper was out side the door.

"umm.."

I open my door.

"what are you guys doing here?" I ask.

"well Alice and Rosaline wanted to go shopping and we did not want to go shopping so we thought hey lets go find Edward" explained Emmett.

"ok. were going to a concert in new York new York. you guys want to go?"

"sure. who are you going to see?"

"selena Gomez" Wyatt gets out the car now.

"hey we don't have all day. come one"

"ya" I hear Chris say.

"why do we take the car? it'll be to crowded. let just orb without the car." said jasper. Wyatt and Chris get's out of the car.

"ok. let's do this thing" said Chris before we orbed away.


	4. dark horse

**Chris pov**

we were just walking down 1st street when I hear a stifled laugh. I turn around and find Emmett halve laughing. question mark ?

**_oh no!_**

that was what I heard in my head and then music.

_dark horse_?

**_ya that's what jasper sing in his head._**

_ha ha_

now I know why everyone, but jasper is laughing.

"guy's what are you laughing at?" asked jasper, the musice stopped and curryios feeled the air. the sky was dimed a little by the clouds in the sky.

"oh no!" I say in a baby voice like the song with my heads on my face, after I finaly stopped laughing. wyatt did the back ground music.

"let rage" said Emmett.

"I knew you were" I started

"you were gonna come to me" said edward

"and here you are" I said

"so you better chosess carefully"

"cuse I" I said

"I'm capble of any thing" said wyatt

"of any thing" I say

"and every thing" said edward

"make me your Aphrodite" Emmett said

"make me your one and only" said wyatt

"but don't" I say

"make me your enmy." said edward

"your enmy" said wyatt

"your enmy" said emmett

"so you whant to play with magic" I said

"boy, do you know what your falling for" said wyatt

"baby do you dare do this" said emmett

"cause I'm coming at you like a dark hours" said edward

"are you" I said

"ready" said wyatt

"for" I said said

"ready" said wyatt

"for" I said

"a"edward said

"perfect" said emmett

"stirm"edwaid said

"perfect" said emmett

"storm" said edward

"cause" said wyatt

"once your" I said

"mine"said wyatt

"once your" I said

"mine" said wyatt

"there's no going back." said jasper finishing it off.

732643264398263873263

**rose pov**

"aw. jasper finally made friends" said alice.

wtf?!

"um Alice what are you talking about?" I ask.

"jasper finally made friends. he's cool with hanging out with wyatt and chriss now."

"oh. ok" I pick up a dress. " how do you like this dress" I ask.

" I see a grate life for that dress" she says.

**done! ok got to go to school . ps I'm not done with the strory. I met the chapter.**


End file.
